Embodiments of the present invention relate to In-Mould Labelling. In particular, embodiments relate to Fabric In-Mould Labelling.
Users of radio telephones and other portable devices may want to change the appearance of their device by replacing its housing or cover with another of a different appearance. Such replaceable covers include in-mould decorated covers.
The in-mould labelling (IML) process typically involves the following steps. First, the desired pattern is printed on a film, then, the printed film is thermo-formed into the desired three-dimensional shape i.e. the cover or housing of a radio telephone. Next, a pre-form is cut from the shaped film and is placed in a mould tool and held in place using vacuum suckers. Then polymer is injected into the mould cavity and bonded with the pre-form. The result is a decorated moulded article.
It would be desirable to provide a greater variety of coverings for articles. It would, for example, be desirable to provide fabric coverings.
Finish Utility model 5838, granted 30th Jun. 2003, describes a technique for forming a fabric-covered article using the In-Mould Label (IML) process. This technique may conveniently be referred to as the Fabric In-Mould Label process. In this process, fabric is laminated to a film, which may be a polymer film. The laminate is thermo-formed into a 3D shape. A pre-form label is then cut from the formed laminate and placed into an injection moulding tool. Material such as plastics or polymer is injected into the mould and adheres to the film portion of the laminate pre-form. The result, an In-Mould Label (IML), is a moulded article with the fabric surface of the label pre-form over at least part of one or more surfaces.
There are various problems associated with the FIML process. One problem is how to accurately locate the fabric label within the injection moulding tool without marking or damaging the fabric. Another problem is how to create a pre-form in a manner that does not form an undesirable artefact in the finished article such as marks on the fabric from cutting and an irregular boundary to the edge of the fabric.